


The Wonders of Sex Pollen in Aaa

by SpaceGay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay
Summary: Gumball runs into a flower during the day that leads to some unexpected side effects. While scrambling for a cure, Marshall Lee shows up, showing symptoms of the same plant. Where oh where will this lead?





	1. You mean we both encountered the sex flower? What a coincidence!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sexually explicit fic that isn't a somewhat cringy tumblr rp from five years ago. Pure self-indulgent smut, I'll add some of those sweet sweet feelings in the second chapter because I love a good resolution. Yes, the plot ground is shakey, but she's still standing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  


“Hah, Marshall...” Gumball gripped the lab table in front of him with one white knuckled hand, the other slipped into the waistband of his sweatpants. He stroked himself fast and unfocused, breathing fast and ragged as a fantasy played out in front of his eyes. He imagined Marshall Lee fucking him against the table in front of him, fast and deep. His notes laid forgotten in front of him, handwriting becoming more untidy down the page. A sense of urgency still prickled at the back of his mind, but what else mattered aside from this pleasure? He shifted his grip, pressing on the vein that ran up the underside of his dick, dancing around the edge of orgasm.  _ Fuck me harder...  _

_ Knock, knock, knock _ . 

Gumball’s mind snapped back to reality, and he yanking his shaky hand out of his pants. “Be right there!” he called, rubbing hand sanitizer on his hands and wondering who could be calling so late. 

He dragged his white tee shirt down over his crotch as he walked to the door, freezing when he heard a familiar vampire’s voice whisper, “Gumball?” 

“Marshall?” Gumball rested his hand flat against the door, a mixture of fear, embarrassment, and arousal shooting through him. “What are- what are you- this isn’t a good time.”

“I need your help, please, you’re the only one I trust to- to help me with this.” Marshall’s voice was quiet, riddled with urgency and anxiety. “I know it’s late, but-“

“I can’t,” Gumball forced out. I can’t let you see me like this. “I’m-I’m sorry, can’t it wait til-“

“Bubba, please. I’m- I don’t know what’s happening to me.” 

Surprised at his given name and the urgency in Marshall’s voice, Gumball stared at the door, torn. “I- okay, hold on.” He tugged his shirt down one more time, opening the door to the one person he wanted both most and least to see. 

Marshall stumbled in immediately, brushing past Gumball and into the room. There was a noticeable flush to his cheeks, and he seemed to be panting.

Gumball shut the door behind him. “What seems to be- uh, the problem?” 

Marshall gulped, facing away from the candy prince. “I’m experiencing some, um, unusual symptoms. I’m, I’m really warm and light headed, and there’s some more, um, embarrassing symptoms.” 

Gumball stepped closer, concern for his friend taking the forefront of his thoughts. “What other... uh, symptoms?” He took a deep breath, a spicy, floral scent flooding his senses. The sight of a red, waxy flower flashed in front of his eyes. “You- did you encounter a-a flower?” he heard himself say, drawn forward again. 

“Yes, I- oh.” Marshall turned around, inches away from the entranced Gumball. He took a deep breath, a dazed look crossing his eyes. “You-you too?”

Gumball nodded, eyes roaming over Marshall’s face. “I’m fucked,” he breathed, rooted to where he stood. “The pollen- it’s, it’s intoxicating.”

“I’ve noticed.” Marshall began to reach for Gumball, stopping himself before he touched him. 

Gumball whined, reaching to grab him only for Marshall to grip his wrists, holding him back. “Marshall, please-“

“You’re not thinking straight, I-I can’t, there has to be a cure-“

“I can’t focus, I can’t, please,” Gumball begged, struggling against Marshall’s grip. “I want this, I want you-“ 

Marshall yanked him around, pinning him down against the table, and Gumball forgot to breathe. To Gumball's dismay, the vampire paid him no mind beyond the hand holding him in place. A shiver of arousal went through the prince. “What’re you-“

“I’m reading your notes, there’s-there’s gotta be something.” Gumball whined again, dignity forgotten, but Marshall held firm. Gumball struggled in vain for a few more minutes, finally giving in and laying face down on the metal surface of the table. “Bubba,” Marshall said a few minutes later, his voice odd. “What does ‘get it out of system’ mean?”

Gumball bit his lip, apprehensive and turned on beyond belief. “As-as in fucking it out. Ejaculating. Please...” Marshall didn’t respond. “The flower-the flower’s pollen isn’t poisonous, it just, fuck, just makes you really horny.” 

The hand pinning him down tightened its grip. “I can’t, you’re-you can’t consent.” 

Gumball laughed against the table. “Fuck, Marshall, you’re worrying about that now?” Marshall growled, and Gumball changed tactics. “I consent, okay? I’d fuck you sober-“

“What?” Marshall’s grip changed again, letting Gumball twist around to face him. 

“You’re hot, okay? I fantasize about you, I consent, please-“ Marshall was staring at him with a mixture of amazement and arousal, knowing that Gumball would never admit that sober, but he stayed quiet, and Gumball rambled on, “Fuck me, please, you’ll lose control eventually-“ 

Marshall crashed his lips into Gumball’s, pressing his body as close to him as possible. “I don’t want to hurt you, Bubba,” he said, voice almost deceptively tender as he slid his hands down the curve of Gumball’s ass, hesitant tension softening his fingers. 

Gumball could care less, but realized he’d get what he wanted sooner if he complied. Grinding his ass against Marshall’s hardness, he said, “My room, then, I have lube in my bed table, that staircase leads up-“ 

Marshall lifted him up by his hips, prompting Gumball to wrap his arms around Marshall’s neck. Marshall flew them up the stairs and into Gumball room, throwing him down on his bed. Gumball reached for him immediately, but Marshall rushed to grab the lube first. 

“Marshall,” whined Gumball, pulling his own shirt over his head and groping his cock through his sweatpants. “Please fuck me, I need you...” 

Something snapped for Marshall, and he was on top of Gumball in a heartbeat, straddling his hips and smashing their lips together. A feeling like victory roared through Gumball, and he fisted a hand into Marshall's hair. Marshall groaned, and Gumball smiled into the kiss. Gumball raked his fingers over Marshall's scalp, pulling another moan from his lips. 

As their kisses grew more frantic, Gumball started tugging at Marshall's shirt. He blindly yanked off Marshall’s flannel shirt, tugging at the grey one underneath until Marshall pulled away long enough to pull it over his head. Gumball then latched on to Marshall’s neck, sucking a bruise underneath his ear, drawing a surprised moan from the vampire. Kissing up his jawline, he captured Marshall’s lips again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Marshall’s hands roamed around Gumball’s chest, dipping lower to dip past the waist of his sweatpants. Marshall's nails grazed Gumball's stomach, Gumball groaning in response. Mouthing at Gumball's neck, he left a bruise on his collarbone. Gumball shivered at the brief press of sharp fangs against his neck, not quite piercing skin. Capturing Gumball’s lips again, Marshall slipped a hand under his waistband, grabbing his ass. He kissed down Gumball’s chest again, kissing around his nipples and ignoring the prince’s pleas. 

Gumball let out an impatient noise and flipped them around with surprising strength. He pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time, making eye contact with a stunned Marshall and smirking. He undid Marshall's fly next, lifting his hips to let him wiggle out of them. Grin turning Cheshire, Gumball grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together, laughing at Marshall’s loud moan. 

“Jesus, Gumball,” Marshall wheezed, eyes raking down the candy prince’s body, unable to stop the roll of his hips. 

“You were taking too long,” said Gumball, breathless. He reached to the side, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some on his fingers. 

Marshall's hands roamed over Gumball's chest and thighs, as Gumball stretched himself out. Little gasps escaped the prince's lips as he did so. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking back into his fingers, doing a quick one two three stretch. Marshall watched him, eyes hungry. “You’re beautiful.”

Biting his lip, Gumball pulled his hand out and wiped it on the sheets. “You look pretty good yourself.” He leaned forward to give Marshall a quick kiss, reaching underneath to guide Marshall’s dick inside. They both groaned as Gumball sunk down, thighs shaking. “You feel amazing, Marshall...”

Marshall ran his hands down Gumball’s sides with reverence as he adjusted, swearing softly. “Please, move,” moaned Marshall, rocking his hips upward. Gumball laughed again, looking down at him with lidded eyes, and started rocking his hips forward and backward. Marshall grabbed his hips, thrusting upwards in an erratic, fast motion, spurred by the fever of the pollen. Gumball cried out, falling forward on his hands, face in the crook of Marshall’s neck. He found himself unable to do anything but kneel there and take it, rocking his hips uneven and fast. Every move sent shocks of pleasure through their bodies, both unaware of anything else. Swears and moans slipped unchecked past their lips. 

Marshall, remembering his partner, grabbed Gumball's dick and started stroking it in time to his thrusts. Marshall's thumb on the vein running along the underside, Gumball came with a loud shout, Marshall soon following. Marshall's fingers tightened almost painfully on Gumball's hips, the two of them stunned by the intensity of their orgasms. 

Gumball collapsed on top of Marshall, exhaustion sweeping over him. Marshall pulled out gently, turning both of them to the side and stroking Gumball’s face with his fingers. Gumball's lips twitched at him and he closed his eyes, falling asleep fast. Pulling the sleeping prince closer, Marshall quickly followed suit, mind a pleasant haze of satisfaction. 


	2. No Walk of Shame For Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet!

Marshall woke to an empty bed and a pounding headache. For a few moments, he forgot where he was, the scent of sugar and the sunlight peeking through thick, white curtains confusing him greatly. After a moment, memories of the night before hit him like a pillow to the face, realizing that he was currently very naked in Prince Gumball’s bed. Carefully turning to his other side, he scanned the bedroom but found that Gumball wasn’t there. The door to the lab was open, though, and Marshall could hear someone working below, presumably Gumball.  
Stretching stiff and somewhat painful muscles, he sat up, glancing around for his clothes. He found them sitting folded on a chair by the bed, the flannel draped around the back. Sitting on Gumball’s bedside table was a basket of red fruits and candies, with a note attached that simply read, “Help yourself- BG.”  
Marshall did help himself, grabbing an apple and draining it before pulling on his clothes. His chest tightened with anxiety as he thought about the conversation that had to follow. Had he been younger, he might have just left, pushing off the awkwardness for later and almost definitely ruining their friendship. But that wasn’t the right choice, and he’d been harboring feelings for Gumball for ages. And now, he realized with a thrill, Gumball almost certainly felt the same.  
Taking a moment to steel himself, he floated down the passageway to Gumball’s lab. The prince was hunched over one of the tables, writing furiously, dressed in what seemed to be the same sweatpants and shirt from the night before. He stilled once he sensed Marshall’s presence, and he turned around, face flushed. The sight made Marshall's undead heart flutter.  
After a pause more awkward than Marshall wanted to admit, he cleared his throat. “Um, good morning, Bubba.”  
“Good morning.” Gumball’s voice was higher than usual, and he was fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. “I suppose we should, ah, talk about last night.”  
Marshall nodded, scratching the back of his neck and staring at a spot about three feet to the left of Gumball’s head. He felt his own face heating up as he said, “I think this may go without saying, but I don’t blame you for anything that happened last night.”  
“Same here,” Gumball said quickly. “I, ah, should probably explain some of the things I said...”  
Marshall closed his eyes, gathering up his courage. “If you said it just because of the, um, thing, I won’t be upset. But if you meant it, I, um, I feel the same way.” Gumball was silent for a moment, and Marshall found himself glad that he had no heart to beat out of his chest.  
“I do. Feel that way, that is.”  
Marshall’s eyes snapped open, and he stared at the candy prince in awe. Gumball looked abashed, but a small grin was creeping across his face. In an instant, Marshall was next to him, grabbing his hand and smiling back. “You do?”  
“I do.”


End file.
